opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus! Start ending the Dream! Gnothi Safton reached
the espadas were staring the Gonthi (ill call it that for short). Hermes:dude...why did it apear when you destoryed the other one? magnus: ity's cauxwe of the mechanism that runs in gnothi.When you prove your strenght tho it,it will reaveal itself to you in it;s true form. marimo: i see magnus........so this is it eh? Even back when we met eachother,this is the thing that you mentioned you wanted to reach..... magnus:yes..........this is where orpheas said that magnus the original was defeated........and so.......if i beat this island,i will have surpassed him......... Ray:will it be easy? i mean....you haveto beat youreslf here right? Milky:dont doubt our captain.......im sure he can go through this and achieve his dream! *Magnus truns around with a little tear in his eyes* magnus:whatever happens from here on ,...........i want you mina to know...i am proud to call you "my crew". Serena:what are we waiting for? Let's go kick youref's ass! magnus:*turns around again and stares one last time the gnothi from that view* i am glad we still have that spirit.....the fun and party spirit *marimo felt smthing deep in his heart when magnus mentioned that,and then looked at Katsuo marimo:*looking at katsuo* *thinking:please........dont follow it too.........* *the espada pirates leave the ship,and all get on the island *Magnus':george will b our guide for this trip.......Socrates passed him the map of this island so he'll know where to go....... '''George':let's go! *puts a grin on his face* {editor's note :let me explain george's personality.He's klaid back and an aho,but sometimes acts as a computer would;cold and without feeling,even if he did ate the feel feel fruit.He is extremly loyal to magnus,and as for power,he is on par with admirals when working together wiht magnus.When alone,he would be around high shichibukai lvl) *the espadas alwk throught the jungle,where the light comes and makes the atmosphere have an calm yet battle giving feeling *they cross the little forest,and arrive at the mountain. magnus:we gotta climb it....... Souji:just use your telekenisis and we're there magnus:doestn work that way.......we must reach it by ourselves...or it wont open....... *the epsadas with not so much ease climb it up *they reach beneath the tepmple Lixis;so what now? magnus: guys,lift me up! *Sher and Muramasa,who were behind magnus,lift him up on their shoulders,so he is close to the temple *Magnus places his hadn on a circle that apears out of nowhere from bright but deep blue light. *The circle turns green suddenly,and from the temple,a part of it falls,and some marble staris apear {bw,the whole thing is marble fromthe outside,but has a trick-will be explained better} *the epsadas enter the temple *When they entered,it was liek they were in a normal old temple,with around 100x 150 m distance *suddenly the temple get's bigger bigger and bigger It's size reaches that of 1000x1500 km Marimo'':*looks around* '''Katsuo:that was weird but epic....... *on the center of the temple,a big beam of dark red and black light (again.like getsuga tensho) apears and reaces up to the roof,wich was anothe 50 km tall *from outside,the tepmle hadnt changed at all. magnus:so that's how it is...........reforming only the inside.......*grins* NOT! Sher:so what was it then? magnus: *cloese eyse and focuses* *opens them* yes...........i was correct........the island we saw.the temple to be exact..was an illusion! *The illusion shaters,and above the island,the true temple is shown,in it's real size.It was made ou of black marble *Magnus and the rest of the crew following him head to the beam of light Magnus:this is it....... *once he puts his hand in the beam,the lght spread across the ruins,splitting it in half* not cutting,like now there is a wall) *the light now turns rainbow like,and then ike glass *on the glass,there are mirrored versiosn of the epsadas *Suddenly,the espadas xept magnus dissapear *The magnus in the real side Grins* *the otehr one doesnt grin,but draws the katanas,then smiles with an evil smile *he gets out of the mirror step by step Fake: {ill call him fake}: shall we..............you light side bastard? Category:Blog posts